Finding Yourself
by justices
Summary: Tori Davis had enough from her life in Boston. Arriving in Storybrooke she finds out that this town is different from any other, but still wanted to make this strange place her new home. What if she discoveres the town secrets and her past? Will she leave or can true love change her mind? Set mid season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

''_The most fantastic, magical things can happen, and it all starts with a wish." -Jiminy Cricket_

After driving around Storybrooke for a while Tori find herself walking into a diner called ''Granny's Diner''. The diner was as quiet as the town self and there were not many people that were inside. She walked up to the counter where she was greeted by a young woman.

'Good morning! Can I help you with something?' The woman smiled.

'Yes, a black coffee and a muffin please.' Tori smiled back and got out her purse.

'So, I haven't see you here before, have I? My name is Ruby by the way. Which kingdom are you from?' The woman asked pouring her coffee into a cup.

Tori raised an eyebrow. 'Tori. And if you mean with kingdom, town, I am from Boston.' Tori answered as Ruby placed her order on the counter.

'Oh.. That's $3.50.' Ruby nodded. 'Are you traveling around then?'

'Nope. I am here to stay. I've had enough from the big city, I am searching for something more quiet, and I think Storybrooke suits that very well.' Tori smiled putting the money on the counter.

'Thank you.' Ruby smiled getting the money from the counter.

'Do you know a place where I can stay? Like a bed and breakfast or something?' Tori asked grabbing her order.

'Yes! Granny who's owns the diner, also has an inn. If you go through that hallway, you should come out by the front desk of the inn.'

'Thanks Ruby, was a pleasure to meet you.' Tori smiled at the woman who smiled back.

'Nice meeting you too.'

Tori nodded and walked through the hallway to the inn.

XXX

When she walked into the inn, her phone buzzed 'cause of a message had come in. She took her phone out of her pocket to see who it was. It was her oldest ''brother'' Spencer. Tori sighed.

_''You forgot a box. Pick it up before next week. If I have to send it to you, you have to pay whatever it costs.''_

Tori rolled her eyes and texted back.

_''I will be there before Sunday.''_

She should delete that number as soon she had her box back.

XXX

After a talk with the nice old lady who owns the inn and the diner, Tori had managed to get a room for week, that way she had enough time to go apartment hunting and get a job. Now grabbing her stuff from her car she overheard a conversation that was going on not far away from her.

'Emma, wait. Where are you going?' A man's voice sounded.

'To get Regina.' A woman replied sternly.

'Well, can we talk about this?' Another woman asked. Tori could hear the concern in her voice.

'What's there to talk about? She killed Archie. Now she's gonna pay.' When she heard the word killed Tori hit her head to the roof of her car. She cursed herself for being clumsy like that, specially because three pair of eyes were now staring at her.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear that, but for what's worth it.. I think you should go to the police before getting yourself in any trouble.' Tori smiled, guilt written all over her face.

'I am the sheriff.' The blonde replied to her, but then looked suspicious at her what made Tori a little bit nervous. 'Who are you?'

'Tori.. Tori Davis. I-I am new here. This town doesn't get a lot of new visitors, does it? I got the same reaction from that woman at the diner.' Tori joked feeling a little uncomfortable.

'Yeah..' The blonde nodded, but recovered fast. 'My name is Emma Swan. These are David and Mary Margaret Nolan. Welcome to Storybrooke, how long are you planning to stay?'

'For a while, but I have to go. Granny is probably waiting for me with the key.' And Tori grabbed her bags and walked back to the diner. Thinking that this town was as weird as his name.

XXX

Tori sat down at the desk in her room. She got a cupcake out of a box, and placed a small candle on it. She lit it with her lighter and closed her eyes.

She thought of a wish. Then blew out the candle.

'Happy Birthday Tori..'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to favorite and follow the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"I've got to find my way, and I will survive some way." –Tarzan_

It took Tori a few days, but she finally got an apartment in Storybrooke. It was a small two bedroom apartment with one bathroom, but not too expensive and she had a nice view out of the master bedroom. Now she had an apartment, it was also time for her to get a job, otherwise she wouldn't last long here in Storybrooke. She had saved some money living back in Boston, but it was never enough to live on forever.

She had packed her stuff in the room she rented at Granny's and was ready to leave, but before bringing all her crap over to the new apartment, Tori decided to get some breakfast first.

'Hey Tori! What can I do for you?' Ruby asked with a smile, as always, but Tori spotted a little sadness across Ruby's face. She knew that man, Tori thought knowing that the town's shrink was murdered by someone.

'The usual please.' Tori smiled, and Ruby nodded walking away to get her order ready.

'Hey Tori.' Someone said next to her and Tori looked up, finding David and Mary Margaret sitting not far away from her.

'Hi Mary Margaret, David.' Tori nodded walking up to them.

'So I heard you found an apartment around here.' Mary Margaret smiled friendly.

'Yeah.. how would you know that?' Tori questioned.

'It's a small town, and as you know we don't get a lot of visitors around here, so when someone arrives-'

'Everyone knows immediately.' Tori nodded.

'We know you are going to stay, but what brought you here? Not many people want to leave the big city to a town like this.' Mary Margaret asked looking the girl in the eye.

'Well.. let's just say I wanted to find myself a new home.'

'We used to say home is where our family is. That's the reason we are still in Storybrooke, because of Emma.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'Too bad I don't have any left.' Tori said shrugging her shoulders, but before David or Mary Margaret could say anything about that, she said. 'So Emma.. she is your sister or something?'

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a look for one second. 'Yes.. she is my sister.' David nodded.

Tori saw how David and Mary Margaret panicked when she asked the question. Maybe there was something going on between them..

'You can sit down if you want to.' David offered with a smile.

Tori shook her head. 'Oh, no, thank you. I have to get my stuff over to my new apartment and go searching for a job.' Tori explained, while looking over at Ruby who was still busy with her breakfast.

'Well, for what it's worth it. I worked at the local elementary school for a while, they could use someone for accounting.' Mary Margaret said as Ruby called Tori.

'I will look into it. Well.. I guess we will see each other later. Bye!'

XXX

As Tori said, she would look into the job of accounting by the local elementary school. Too bad for her they didn't want her there, because she didn't had enough experience. Tori find that bull crap, she did the financial part of a store named ''Benny's Bakery'' for four years, wasn't that experience enough?

Walking on the streets, still a little bit stunned over the rejection a man ran into her around the corner. They both fell on the ground, but he stood up quickly and ran away. Tori noticed the hook on his hand that almost hit her.

'Jerk!' Tori called after him as she checked herself for any injuries, luckily she was fine.

'Are you okay?' A dark haired woman asked and Tori nodded standing up.

'Yeah I am fine, thank you for asking though. That man.. he had a hook on his hand.. did you saw that?'

'It's probably something else, you sure you didn't hit your head?' The woman asked. Tori could see she tried to be nice, but really wasn't. There was something off about this woman.

'I supposed you heard about me? The newcomer. My name is Tori.. Tori Davis.' She introduced herself.

'Regina Mills. Mayor of this town.'

Regina. That name did Tori's ears ringing. _To get Regina. She killed Archie_. Was this the woman who killed the poor man? If she did, why was she here and not in jail? How big was the chance that there was another Regina in a small town like this?

'Nice to meet you, but I have to go.' Tori said quickly.

The mayor noticed her hurry and nodded. 'I should go either. It was nice to meet you too, Ms. Davis.'

XXX

Tori walked into Granny's for the second time that day, maybe she had a job for her. She walked up to the counter and spotted Ruby once again.

'Hey Tori, what are you doing here?' Ruby asked.

'I am looking for Granny. Is she around? I am searching for a job and I really hope she has one for me..' Tori said hopeful.

'I am sorry, but we are full. Maybe you should go to the grocery store or the library?' Ruby suggested.

Tori smiled sadly and nodded. 'Okay, thanks Ruby. See you tonight, I was thinking about to check out the food for diner here.'

'Well.. actually.. the diner is closed tonight for the town meeting. I am sorry.' Ruby apologized.

'Oh. Don't worry about it.. I will managed something.' Tori smiled and turned around.

'That was a close one..' Someone whispered behind her before she walked out of the diner.

It was harder than she thought to get into a small town like this. It was a strange town, and there was something up. Someone doesn't commit murder and walks around freely like this.. if Regina did it of course. People don't whisper around newcomers, and since when can't a diner use a new waitress? Why was the town meeting in the diner?

So many questions, but even less answers.

XXX

Later that day she walked with her groceries to her car when she saw people walking into the diner. It was about getting dark, so nobody could see her standing there. She put the groceries in her car as she saw more people walking into the diner. All the people she had seen around town since she arrived. Everyone was inside except she.

She was going to find out where they were talking about, and fast. So she stepped into her car and drove around the diner and sneaked into the building.

Tori knew it was none of her business, she just wanted to make sure this town was not complete crazy as she thought it was. She would find out later that it was much more than that.

XXX

Tori stood just around the corner when she heard people talking.

'Everyone! Everyone! Let's get down to business.' She heard Emma's voice speaking up. Everyone went quiet, but one man spook up.

'We need to get that girl out of this town before she suspects anything! She is ruining our lives like this!'

Tori's eyes went big, how could he say something like that? Then she saw she could see some people through the glass without them seeing her.

'We could just erase her memories and ship her off wherever she came from.' Regina's voice sounded.

'Nice.' Emma sighed.

'Do you have any problems with it Ms. Swan?' Tori heard how Regina's heels clicked on the floor as she walked up to Emma.

'This.' Flames appeared above Regina's hand. 'Is what going to save us from that girl.'

As she saw the flames Tori gasped. What the hell was that? What was going on here?

'Whatever we decide to do, we have to act normal. She already ran into Hook that's more than enough. What if she finds out that we are all a bunch of fairy tales? What then?' Emma said sternly.

'Please don't hurt her.' Mary Margaret's voice said softly. 'She told us she doesn't have any family. Like you did before you came to Storybrooke.' She said looking at Emma.

'Mary Margaret..' David's voice spoke softly. 'We can't let this girl ruin what we've build here. A life. We can't just go back to the Enchanted Forest, so we have to protect ourselves here.'

Hook? Fairy tales? Enchanted Forest? What the.. As Tori thought about that she stepped backwards in shock, dropping a vase that was standing right behind her.

O god.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

''_All it takes it faith and trust.'' –Peter Pan _

Tori didn't know how fast she had to turn around and run to the backdoor, when something invisible grabbed her by the legs. She tripped and was dragged to the diner.

'No! Let me go!' Tori screamed in horror, trying to get free, but you can't free yourself from nothing.

'Why are you spying on us?!' Regina demanded as something invisible put Tori back on her feet.

Regina raised her hand. 'I-I..' Tori's feet came off the ground, something was choking her and she grabbed to her neck even though there was nothing there. 'Please! I only wanted to see what was going on here! Please let me go! I just wanted to find a new home!' she cried.

The woman lowered her hand and let her go as Tori caught her breath. 'What.. what are you?' she said grabbing the table next to her, keeping her from collapsing to the ground, not believing what just happened.

'Back in our land? They called me the Evil Queen.' Regina smiled as Tori whipped the tears out of her face.

'W-What?' And with that said Tori couldn't keep herself together anymore and everything went black.

XXX

'She fainted.' Doc stated as he kneeled down by the girl on the ground. 'She will be back in a few minutes.'

'What are we going to do? How long will it take to make a potion to let her forget all of this?' Emma asked Regina.

'A few days, but as soon as I get out of here I will cast a spell around the town so no one can leave or come into town.' Regina said and everyone nodded in agreement.

'And the girl?' Leroy asked.

'I propose we tell her the truth.' Mary Margaret voice spoke up.

'Are you insane?! Who knows what she is going to do with that information!' Regina called.

'What on earth could she possibly do? She has no family, no friends otherwise she wouldn't left a big city like Boston. She is alone.' Mary Margaret defended Tori.

'I don't like it.. but I am with Regina on this one. God knows what she is hiding from us.' Emma said.

'Mary Margaret..' David grabbed his wife's hand. 'I don't want to hurt Tori. Nobody here does, but this isn't a place for her to stay.'

'Who will keep an eye on that girl if we don't? I will tell her whatever she needs to know.' Mary Margaret said.

'Are you sure?' David hesitated. 'We don't even know her..'

'Yes. Someone has to look out for her. W-' Before Mary Margaret could finish her sentence they all noticed that Tori woke up.

XXX

Sitting up on the ground Tori looked at Regina. 'You are not going to hurt me again, are you?' She asked.

Tori was afraid of the woman who was standing not far away from her, but wasn't planning on showing it again. If Regina was indeed the Evil Queen, were they all fairy tale characters? From another world?

'She won't.' Emma said and held out her hand helping Tori to get on her feet. 'Here sit down.'

Tori sat down on a chair and took a deep breath as she looked at the glass of water that Ruby placed in front of her.

'I just want to clear out.. that I am not dangerous. I am not going to tell the outside world about this, I promise. The only reason I came here was to find a new home. It.. It just feels like home even though I don't know anything about you guys, or you about me. I don't want to leave even though I almost got killed..' Tori sighed as she took a zip of her water.

'Emma?' David questioned the blonde.

'She is not lying.' Emma nodded.

Tori looked up from where she was sitting to Emma.

'It's a superpower..' She smiled and Tori smiled back.

'Okay enough. Ms. Davis, you have to know you can't leave the town as soon as you get out of this building. You won't be able to, whatever you try. So don't play any games understood?' Regina asked and Tori nodded.

'Good. I have a spell to cast.' And with that said Regina Mills AKA the Evil Queen exited the diner, but not only the mayor left the diner, more and more people left as they gave Tori a look. Eventually the only people left were David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Ruby, Tori and five other people Tori didn't know the name of.

'So.. she is the Evil Queen..' Tori nodded looking at Emma.

'Yeah-' And they started to tell her the truth about Storybrooke. Who they are, about the curse and how it broke. About Emma being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and David and Mary Margaret being them.

When they were done talking it was Tori's turn to open up. She told them that she was unhappy in Boston living with her brother, that when her adoptive parents died her siblings threated her like crap and that she doesn't know anything about her biological parents.

XXX

When those stories were told from both sides, Tori excused herself from the diner and walked outside to get some fresh air. Sitting on a bench all by herself someone walked up to her.

'Hi.' A boy around her age approached her. 'Mind if I sit here?'

Tori shook her head and took a good look at him. He was handsome with brown hair, had bright blue eyes and was pretty cute.

'So they told you to babysit me, huh?' Tori joked as he sat down.

'Jep, no worries though, I don't mind to looking out for a beautiful lady.' He winked at her. 'Keith Forest.'

'You know my name, Tori Davis.' She nodded. 'Who were you back in.. in your land?'

'I was one of the merry men of Robin Hood. Too bad I decided to run away when the curse hit us, I was dragged to this land while the others are still back there, the Enchanted Forest.'

'Why did you run away?'

'The same reason you did. I wanted a new home and was unhappy with the home I had.' He responded looking at her. 'You know.. you might find this a weird place and all, but maybe that's the reason you fit right in. I can tell you are different, but in a good way. The rest of the town just has to see that.' He smiled at her.

Tori giggled.

Keith was right. This town is weird but maybe that's the reason she fit right in.

**I know it's not a really good chapter.. but let me know what you think! Ideas and commentary are always welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''_The past can hurt, but from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or.. learn from it.'' –Rafiki, The Lion King_

The next morning Tori knocked on the door of the Nolan's apartment. The events of last day were still going through her head, and she needed someone to talk to. Mary Margaret who told her to come over whenever she needed to talk was the one who opened the door.

'Hi..' Tori said awkwardly. 'You told me to come over whenever I needed to talk to someone, so.. yeah.. here I am.'

'Of course! Come in!' Mary Margaret smiled and let Tori in who looked around the apartment. It was small, like hers, but was beautiful decorated. A young boy who was sitting at the table, with a huge book in front of him, looked curiously up.

'Pick a place.' Mary Margaret referred to the dining table, Tori walked to the table and took place next to the boy. 'Tori, this is my grandson Henry. Henry this is Tori.'

'Hi, so you are the girl where everyone is talking about.' He smiled.

'Henry!' Mary Margaret and shot Tori an apologizing smile. 'Sorry..'

'Oh, no worries. He is true, I am the girl where everyone is talking about.' And smiled at Henry. 'But I prefer Tori.' She winked at him and he nodded.

'So why did you come to this town?' He asked her as he closed his book what read ''Once Upon A Time''. Mary Margaret walked to the kitchen getting something to drink for them.

'Well, I wanted to find a new home.' She nodded and looked at his huge book. 'That's a large book you have there. Is it a good one?'

'The best.' He smiled and opened his book. 'Every story in this book actually happened. It's my family history.' He explained and showed her a picture of David holding a baby, the baby blanket gave away the baby was Emma.

'Cool.' She smiled as Mary Margaret sat down in front of Tori and Henry, holding a tray with cookies and lemonade.

'Where did you wanted to talk about Tori?' The woman questioned with a smile.

'I just.. I think I wanted to know more about the place where you guys are from. I know, I supposed to be freaking out about all of this.. but I find it kind of.. interesting.' Tori smiled. 'I thought about it a lot when I came home, especially I couldn't sleep because of the ambulance that was going through the streets last night.'

'Sorry about that. There was a small accident.'

'For a small town a lot of things happen around here.' Tori said. 'With that poor man.. and now the ambulance.'

'Archie isn't dead, he is alive.' Mary Margaret smiled, she earned a raised eyebrow from Tori.

'So there are not only fairytales and magic here, there is also the dead rising? Like the Walking Dead or something?' She joked, but still wondering if that was true.

Mary Margaret chuckled and shook her head. 'No silly, even though I have no idea where you talking about, it's not like that. Archie never died, is was a framing job by someone for Regina.'

'Oh.. It's still weird.' Tori stated.

'Uh-huh, but I knew my mom didn't do it.' Henry smiled.

'Your mom? I thought Emma was your mom? Or are they-'

'Together?' Mary Margaret let out a laugh and shook her head. 'God, no! Regina is Henry's adoptive mom.'

'But you're Snow White.. Regina is the Evil Queen.. She is.. or was your step mom.. and that means she is also Henry's.. great grandmother? No offence, but that's a little strange. And with little I mean a LOT!'

'You will get used to it.' Henry nodded. 'But if you need more information to understand, you can borrow my Storybook if you want to.' He offered.

'Are you sure?' She asked him.

'Yeah, I think you could use it, especially now you're living here.' Henry nodded and handed her the large book.

'Thanks, I will be very careful with it.' She promised.

XXX

Tori walked through the streets to her own apartment. She had Henry's book in her arms as she thought about the talk she just had with Mary Margaret, so deep into her thoughts she accidently bumped into someone.

'Oh! I am sorry!' She exclaimed immediately, seeing it was Keith.

'Look who we have here.. don't worry about it. I am fine.' He winked, which made her blush. 'How are you doing?' He said walking with her.

'I thought you went that way, and I am good. Thank you.'

'And now I am walking this way.' He said with a smile.

Tori rolled playfully her eyes, this boy definitely knew how to get to a girl.

There was a moment of silent as he gave her a charming smile. 'You know it was very nice to talk to you last night.' He commented putting his hands into his pockets. 'I mean no one really understands how it is feeling like we did.'

'Yeah.. I thought so too.' She smiled, then an idea popped up into her head. 'You know.. if you want to talk some other time, you could come by my apartment if you want to.'

'Would love to.' He nodded.

'Hey Keith! How is your girlfriend?!' Someone yelled laughing from the other side of the street.

Tori's cheeks turned slightly red, but Keith laughed and yelled back. 'At least I can get a girlfriend!' Then he turned back to Tori and gave her a cheeky smile. 'Would you like to out for dinner with me?'

'I-I..' She didn't expect that question, she didn't even really know the guy! She only knew him for what.. a day?

'Sure.' She nodded.

'Awesome! Here.. my cellphone number.' And he handed her a small piece of paper. 'I wanted to give you that yesterday, but you were gone so fast! Well, I have to run before I run late for work. Speak to you later!' and he walked away, not giving Tori the chance to say a word.

Where did she got herself into?

XXX

Later at her apartment Tori was laying on the couch with Henry's storybook in front of her. She had been reading it for hours and now flipped over the last page when there was a knock on the door.

She took up with a sigh when the knock came more demanding. 'Coming!' She called slightly annoyed by the person already. When she opened the door it revealed a very unhappy Regina Mills.

'Ms. Davis, I need you to come with me.' Regina demanded.

'Uh, excuse me? Why should I do that? The last time you dragged me somewhere, literally, you almost you choked me to dead.' Tori said crossing her arms and the mayor rolled her eyes.

'Look. Some people want to leave the town for a while, but with the spell no one can. So I have to undo that spell and cast one specially for you, but to complete that I need you, unfortunately.' She explained.

'And why would I do that?' Tori said raising an eyebrow.

'See this as a way to earn my trust.' Regina sighed.

'But people here can't even cross the town line.' She commented.

'This is not the normal world dear, there's always a way.. with magic.'

Now it was Tori's time to roll her eyes.

'Fine. Let me grab my jacket.'

XXX

'What kind of place is this?' Tori asked as she and Regina walked into the vault.

'Nothing that should ever bothering you.' Regina shot her walking to a table with different kind of bottles and a small book on it.

Tori sighed and looked around the room they were standing in. A small box in the corner caught her eye. There was something with it, but she couldn't lay her hand on it. She looked over at Regina who was busy with the spell, so she walked to the small box.

'What's this?' Tori asked pointing at the box.

Regina looked up from where she was standing and sighed. 'What did I told you! To touch nothing. Besides that box is sealed with a very specific kind of blood magic, nobody was never able to open that box.'

'And with nobody you mean you?' Tori asked curiously still eyeing the box.

'Ms. Davis, don't get any ideas in your-' Regina couldn't even finish her sentence and Tori laid her hand on the box. There was a click from the lock. The box was unlocked.

Tori looked surprised at Regina getting her hand fast off the box.

'You've to be kidding me.' Regina said walking up to Tori, a little surprised herself. 'I thought you weren't from our land.' She shot the girl.

'I.. I am not! I swear! This can't be happening.' Tori said shaking her head as Regina got the box and tried to open it.

'Dahm it.' She mumbled handing it to Tori.

'Really?'

Regina rolled her eyes. 'Get that look off your face and just open the dahm box.'

Tori nodded placing the box on the table. She opened the box without needing any strength, seeing what's in the inside Tori looked at Regina, who sighed once again. The inside revealed a closed envelope, but it was not the envelope itself that made Regina sigh, it was the title.

'Ugh, I thought that we were past this kind of stuff.'

Tori looked back, staring at the title;

''To my dear daughter''

**Just for your information; some events that happened in the series are not going to involve in the story. **

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I uploaded chapter 4 a few hours ago, don't forget to check that one out first!

XXX

_"Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." -Stitch_

After discovering the envelope Regina insisted to cast the spell first, so that's what they did. As soon they were done Tori grabbed the object from the table and made her way out of the vault.

Regina had rolled her eyes at that, but didn't bother to chase after the girl. She wasn't her problem, but she wasn't stupid either, Regina called Mary Margaret and told her what happened.

Now Tori sat in an empty playground on a tree trunk. There was a play castle right in front her, but there we no kids around. She looked at the envelope in her hand. It was sealed by specific blood magic, Regina had reassured her about that. ''_To my dear daughter''. _Was she this person's daughter? Was she from the Enchanted Forest? Was that the reason she came to this place? Because this was the place where she came from?

Still staring at the envelope, she heard how someone walked up to her. Tori looked up finding Mary Margaret walking up to her with a sad smile.

'Regina called me.. we all searched the town off for you. Are you okay?'

Mary Margaret sat down next to Tori, who stayed quiet.

'Tori?' A worried expression was all read over the woman's face.

Tori took a deep breath and looked Mary Margaret into the eye. 'Did she told you about the box?'

'Yes, she did, and that you were the person to open it.' Mary smiled.

'What if I am from your world? What if my, my family is.. here?' Tori looked down at the letter with a lump in her throat.

'Then we will do everything in our power to find them.' Mary Margaret smiled as she put her hand on hers and squeezed it. 'It will be okay, you just have to have hope. Believing in even possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.'

Tori nodded and got her hand back. She took a deep breath and wanted to open the envelope.

'I can give you some privacy if you want to..' Mary Margaret said.

'No. Stay.. please.' Tori smiled and looked back at the envelope. She slowly opened it, and a letter was inside of it.

''_To my dear daughter,_

_You find this, the letter to answers._

_The answers from where you are from, who we are and who you are._

_Your mother, Kaylee, was my maid in the castle, one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen with eyes so blue that I could drown in them. I am sorry to tell you she died when she gave birth to you. That's the reason I shipped you off through the portal, so I could give you a better life. I can't take care of you here. I may live in a castle, but it's not the right place for you. It's not the place I want you to grow up in._

_I am really sorry about shipping you off to a place far away from here, but the people I gave you to predicted that you will find your way home. So I have faith you do, and I am looking out for that day, every day._

_People may tell you I was a bad man, they will call me evil, a villain.._

_And you know what?_

_They are true._

_My dear child,_

_My dear daughter,_

_Whatever people named you at the place you went to, I want you to know the name that was given to you by me, your father, and your mother Kaylee. _

_Princess Ruth Kaylee_

_I am sorry,_

_Prince James son of Ruth.'' _

The letter fell out of Tori's hands when she finished reading. Tears were dropping down her cheeks, she couldn't talk, couldn't think about what she just read. Especially when she just read Henry's storybook, already knowing what the letter meant.

'Tori? Are you okay?' Mary Margaret asked in concern. 'Can I?' She referred to the letter.

Tori couldn't say anything, so she just nodded. Mary Margaret picked up the letter as Tori's crying went over into sobs.

The 'O my god' that escaped from Mary Margaret's mouth revealed that she was done reading the letter. She looked at Tori, then back at the letter, then pulled Tori close to her as she rubbed circles on her back.

'It's okay..' She whispered softly.

This girl was more than a stranger.

She was family.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_''Tell her the truth.'' -Genie _

After having their moment, Tori pulled out of Mary Margaret's hug and stood up. 'I-I have to go.' She said, looking down at the woman who still sat there in shock.

'Tori-' Mary Margaret tried as she stood up.

'No. I just discovered this crazy new world, and I was fine with that until I found something more crazier; that I am from there! The only thing I need right now is just a few hours of peace and quiet, by myself. Besides I can't go anywhere so you don't have to worry about anything. Go to your husband, Mary Margaret, to your family, let them read the letter and.. just, just don't follow me.' And with that said Tori left behind a stunned Mary Margaret, walking deep into the woods.

XXX

After some walking, Tori find herself lost in the woods.

'Great..' She mumbled, still wondering around. Her father was a prince, what meant that she was a princess. Then her mother died, and he shipped away through a portal, what makes no sense, because she had to be a lot older if she came directly to this world. If. Where did she stranded? How did end up in this world?

Still lost in her thoughts, something else popped into her head. She has a family now. David, he was her father's brother, that means he is her uncle. She had someone who was related to her, by blood. Now she thought about it, she and David do look like each other. Only her bright blue eyes, as her father had described it, where obviously from her mother.

'Hey!' She turned around finding Keith standing there with a crossbow in his hands.

'Jesus Chris! Keith! Are you trying to get me killed?' She exclaimed as he put his weapon away.

'Apologies my lady, thought you were something else.' Keith apologized as he walked up to her with his crossbow.

'And what may that something else be?' Tori questioned him.

'I don't know, you never know these days.' He said shrugging his shoulders. 'So what are you doing here?'

'What am I doing here? What are you doing here?' She shot back.

'I live here.' He smiled leaning his crossbow to a tree. 'Your turn.'

'Why would you want to live here?' She asked.

'The woods are my home.' He looked her in the eye. 'You didn't answer my question, Tori. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in town?'

'First of all, I am not a little kid, I can perfectly survive on my own. I just came here to think.'

Keith chuckled. 'You are lost, aren't you?' He hinted.

Tori rolled her eyes. 'Maybe..'

'Thought so. Come I walk you back to the town, if you promise to have dinner with me tonight.' He smirked.

'Why are you so interested in me?' She asked as they walk.

'I am not.' he denied pointing to the left.

'You so obviously are! Giving me your number, using your charm, asking me out for dinner.. twice. We don't even know each other for that long. You're up to something, and I am going to find out what it is.' Tori stated smiling at him.

'Wish you good luck with that.' He said smiling back as they saw the town from a distance.

'Well, I think I got it from here. Thanks.. for walking me back.' She smiled once again and wanted to walk away.

'Tori?'

She turned around. 'Yes?'

'Pick you up at eight, okay?

'Okay.' She nodded.

He gave her a last wink. She turned around rolling her eyes and walked through wards the town.

XXX

Before going back to her apartment, Tori decided to pay David and Mary Margaret a little visit to reassure them she was okay. Secretly she wanted to talk to David, now she knew he was her uncle.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Mary Margaret was the one opening it. 'Tori! Thank god you're okay!' She exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

'I am fine Mary Margaret! I can take care of myself.' She smiled as the woman let her into the apartment.

David who stood in the kitchen slowly walked up to the two. 'So.. I read the letter.' He nodded.

Tori took a deep breath and nodded. 'I know.. Mary Margaret took it with her I guess. So, you are my uncle.' She set up a hesitated smile.

'Well, there is something I need to tell you.' David said as they sat down at the table.

'What is it? Am I not the daughter of James and Kaylee? Is one of them alive?' Tori guessed looking at the both of them.

'No, honey.' Mary Margaret shook her head and looked at her husband.

'You've read Henry's book's right?' Tori nodded, not liking where this was going. 'Then you know, that when my brother died, I was the one who replaced him.'

'And you got engaged to Abigail.' Tori added, Mary Margaret gave her a reassuring smile.

'Before that, I was shepherd and there was a girl in my town I liked, no loved, very, very much. So when I had to pretend to be James and move to the castle, she secretly came with me and became one of my maids. Not long after that, she told me that she was pregnant.' Tori held her breath. 'She was pregnant with you, Tori.. I am your biological father.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

''_Sometimes things scare us, but we find ways to cope.'' –Minnie Mouse _

Tori stood up, as for David and Mary Margaret. 'You.. you're my father?' She questioned, pointing at him, even though she already knew she answer.

He nodded. 'I am so sorry, Tori..'

When he stepped forward, Tori backed off. 'I-I can't believe you did that. You shipped me off to a portal only because she found a castle unsuitable for me to grown up in?! Have you any idea my life has been in this world?!' She called with tears in her eyes. 'I dreamed of this moment my whole life.. and this is it?' The tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she stepped backwards to the front door. 'Just stay away from me. Both of you.' And with that said she ran out of the apartment, away from her father and stepmother.

XXX

Still sobbing on her couch, someone knocked on the door of her apartment. Standing up with red cheeks and eyes she walked to the door and opened it without taking a look of who it was. The open door revealed Keith, dressed nicely, while she stood there with sweatpants, messed up make-up and a messy bun on top of her head.

She turned slightly red when she remembered their dinner date. 'Keith, I-I am so sorry.' She sniffed, whipping away some last tears.

The pity was written of his face when he stepped forward. 'Tori! Are you okay? What happened?' she turned around walking back to the couch, giving him a chance to walk in and close the door behind him. 'Tori?' He asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Tears were falling down her cheeks again as she spoke. 'I-I found a letter, and, and..' she started sobbing and he pulled her into her arms.

'It's okay, you can tell me.' He whispered as he pulled her even closer on his lap.

The sobbing went over to sniffing and she continued. 'The letter said that, that, I was David's niece.'

'Wait, David as in Prince Charming? Snow White's husband?' He got a small nod as answer. 'So you found your family?' She shook her head. 'They aren't? Was it a mistake?' He questioned.

She shook her head again. 'No, I am his family. Only not his niece, Keith, I am his daughter.' She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

XXX

After a while Tori calmed down, but didn't move from his lap as they sat on the couch. Her head was still on his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. 'Keith?' She questioned.

He yawned. 'Yeah?'

'Why did you wanted to go on a date with me?' She asked slowly, hoping for an answer.

Keith sighed. 'I don't know if you are ready.' He whispered. 'Specially because you're going through so much right now.'

'I can handle it.. tell me, please?' she reassured him.

He looked at her and took a deep breath. 'The reason that I am so interested in you..' He exhaled. 'Is because you're my true love.'

**A crappy chapter, I know. It has been a while since I uploaded a new chapter for this story! I'm so sorry! But hadn't really the inspiration for this chapter, especially with school starting now! **

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

''_The only thing predictable about life is it's unpredictable.'' -Remy_

She didn't know what to feel when Keith told her that she was his true love. How was that even possible? They just met each other, sure she liked him, but true love? That's too soon. She wanted to yell at him, telling him that he was crazy, that it wasn't true and that he had to move his sorry ass back to the forest. Instead she put her head back on his shoulder, not having the strength to do any of those things.

She sighed. 'How? How can I be your true love? We don't even know each other that well Keith..'

He took a deep breath as he rested his head on hers. 'A while ago, before the curse my mother brought me to a witch. She was afraid I would never find love or be loved by someone. After a deal the witch told my mom that my true love would come from a different place, a long lost, but unknown princess.'

Tori heard his heart racing as he spoke.

'The minute we spoke, even now, I am sure you are her.'

There was a moment of silence, Tori was tired of everything. Everything that happened here to her was so exhausting, she just hadn't had the energy anymore. 'Okay.'

He looked up. 'Really?'

'For now. I'm tired, I don't have the energy to yell or whatever..' She sighed tiredly. 'Will stay here? The woods must be cold.'

He chuckled quietly. 'Sure, love.'

XXX

When Tori opened her eyes the next morning, she smelled something. The smell of eggs and bacon, someone was making breakfast. The pillows next to her were out of place, like the covers. Then she remembered, Keith. He had stayed over because she had a mental breakdown about everything that was happening. He told her that she was his true love and was now making breakfast in her kitchen. He was in her house.

Taking a deep breath, she kicked away the covers and made her way out of her bedroom, to the kitchen. She spotted Keith behind the stove, busy with the eggs. That was not what was catching her eye. He was shirtless, and she had to admit it, he looked like a goodness without a shirt on.

She coughed and he looked up, giving her a boyish grin. 'Good morning, want some breakfast?'

Tori didn't say a word.

His grin fated away. 'Tori? Please don't be angry about what I told you..'

Without speaking, she walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was surely enjoying the moment himself, pulling her closer and wrapping his muscly arms around her.

She slowly pulled away. 'Keith?'

The boyish grin again. 'Yes?'

She kissed him on the cheek one more time before whispering into his ear.

'The eggs are burning.'

**Sorry for the late chapter. I've had a rough couple of weeks with school and my personal life and hadn't had the time to write big chapters like this one.**

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

''_Sometimes I feel like I really don't belong here.'' –Hercules _

A few days had passed by since everything that happened. And honestly? Tori didn't know what to do anymore. It was like a big dream, that was hitting her in the face a few days later. She didn't want to face her father, she didn't want to have the talk with Keith, she didn't want to do anything anymore. She made a big mess by coming here, finding out who she really was and being out of nowhere someone's true love. Maybe she just had to go back to her old life? Just leave everything behind? Maybe, that was the solution.

It took her a few seconds to grab the biggest bag she had, after Keith left to go to his home. She basically just tricked him telling that he could grab his stuff. Was he that pathetic? They just met! Luckily for her it bought her some time to pack her most valuable belongings and run away.

Ready to leave all of this behind, she stepped into her car and drove. She drove and drove, one last time through town, seeing the outside of Granny's, Mr. Gold Pawnshop and many more aspects of Storybrooke where she was gotten used to. Giving it a small goodbye trying to bury the guilty feeling that was playing around in her stomach.

Then she was finally there. The time border. She could leave Storybrooke for good and leave all of this behind her. Driving closer and closer to it, she forget one small detail. The spell that Regina cast around town for her. It didn't came into her mind until she hit the invisible wall and everything turned black.

X

If it was not for the feeling in his body then for the way she had spoken to him when she told him to get his stuff and live with him. Somehow he knew there was something up, so he gave himself the benefit of the doubt and hid in the bushes, awaiting what Tori would do when he was gone.

And as he predicted, not much later she walked outside with a huge bag and threw it into her car, stepped in and drove away. He shook his head as he grabbed his phone calling the sheriff station. If he was going to do this, he had do to it the right way. Before someone could get the chance to pick up something else popped up into his head which made his stomach drop. The town line. Tori forgot about the spell.

X

As the three of them made their way to the town line, they saw a wrecked car standing in front of it. They all gasped, the car stopped and they all ran if their lives depended on it. Finally they were with her. The three of them stood in shock next to the car as the sound of an ambulance came closer from a distance. Tori was sitting in the chair, unconscious, but that was not the part that shocked them. She was perfectly fine. Her car was all wrecked and she was sitting her, no cuts, no bruises, nothing. She even moved a little when David and Keith got her out of the car, worried that there may be internal injuries.

The three of them begged her to wake up, to open her eyes, so they knew for sure she was perfectly fine. That this wasn't some kind of illusion, that everything was going to be okay.

Finally after begging and begging, she squeezed her eyes together and opened them shortly after. She looked Keith right into the eye, confused, not knowing what happened. She looked tired and a little weakened but other from that she was fine.

'Keith..'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

''_This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken.. but still good.'' –Lilo & Stitch _

The four of them waited in the waiting room for hours, at least that's what it felt like. In reality it took Dr. Whale and the nurses only half an hour or so to give Tori the full check-up. Then finally the man walked through the swinging doors, up to the group of four. They all stood up when the doctor walked up to them, tired from waiting and worrying, ready to hear the bad or good news.

'So..' The man started as he stood in front of the king and queen. The savior stood not far away from them, as for the young outlaw. 'Tori is perfectly fine. She has no internal or external injuries, but we want to keep her overnight, just to be sure. You can visit her two at the time. Good day.' And without awaiting the thank you's from the four, he casually walked away back to his work.

Keith stepped forward. 'I go first.' But when he saw David's face that changed his mind and sighed. 'After you went to see her..' He added quickly.

David nodded slowly at the young man and turned to his wife, with whom he shared a passionate kiss. 'Don't worry, David.' She smiled.

'I won't.' He said, giving her a small smile in return. He gave Emma and Keith one last look, before disappearing into Tori's room.

X

Tori looked up when someone opened the door of her room. Hoping it was Keith, but instead it was someone she hoped not to confront anytime soon. The man give her a small smile as he walked in the room and sat on the chair by her bedside.

'Hey.' He said, but Tori was having none of it. She stayed silent wishing that he would get the message and just left. Instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Pitying him a little bit, she didn't pull her hand away as she looked down at her lap.

'Tori, I am sorry. I really am.' He started and knew she wasn't going to say anything so he continued talking. 'You have been through a lot while being here. You probably feel lost.. that's why you wanted to drive away from here, so you didn't have to talk to me or Keith. So you didn't have to face your fears.'

Tears dropped out of Tori's eyes as she kept looking down. 'You have no idea what I have been through or how it felt.'

'You are right.' David sighed. 'I have no idea. That's why we have to use all the time together we have now. To make up for the time we lost. Just like Mary Margaret and I are trying with Emma.'

She nodded slowly, understanding but still confused. 'Can- Can you leave me alone for a second?' David gave her a worried expression which she ignored. 'Please. I'm tired and need some time to think.'

He nodded and stood up. Before he walked out of the room he looked at her for one more time. This was his daughter, his other baby girl, he had to take care of her and he would do everything in his power trying to take away the pain.

XXX

After David left it didn't took long for someone else to knock on her door. Tori looked but, secretly hoping it was Keith. She really regretted it, treating him like that and was ready to do everything to get his forgiveness. She may felt confused about a lot of things, she knew one thing for sure. She liked Keith, and she knew, deep inside, that Keith liked her too.

The door opened, but it wasn't Keith. The open door revealed Mary Margaret with an apologizing smile on her face.

'I am sorry, you probably expect someone else.. but I thought it wouldn't be that bad if we got to talk.' She said softly as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed, sitting down at Tori's bedside.

Tori nodded. 'I thought you were Keith.' She mumbled looking down, only realizing a few seconds later how mean that actually sounded. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay.' Mary Margaret smiled and grabbed her and, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 'I know I probably had to let Keith go first, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment before I missed my chance.'

'What chance?' Tori questioned her suspiciously.

'I want you to know-' Mary Margaret looked her into the eye. 'That whatever happens, you decide to keep in contact with David, Keith or me, or not, I'll always be here for you. That doesn't change okay? If you need to talk or just a place to stay, you're always welcome at the apartment. It's not big, but there is enough space to fit another mattress somewhere.' She chuckled.

Tori couldn't be angry at that and smiled back at the woman. 'I'll Mary Margaret, thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Mary Margaret gently patted the back of her hand a few times before standing up. 'Well, I think it's time for me to go. Be safe, okay Tori?'

'I will, don't worry.'

'It's already too late for that.' Mary Margaret replied with a wink before walking out of the room.

XXX

For the third time that day there was a knock on the door, but she wasn't too thrilled about that. Tori had enough of the visitors and was getting a little cranky. She didn't want to talk anymore, the only thing she wanted was to rest and sleep or, if she was lucky, Keith. If he wanted to see her.

'Go away.' She growled to the door, but her requested was ignored by the person behind it and the door slowly opened revealing Keith.

'Hey stranger.' He smiled.

**I am so, so sorry you guys! I had a HUGE writers block with this story :l I hope to update more often for it, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me! And as always; let me know what you think! **


End file.
